What Price Love?
by willowpowered
Summary: Lauren sacrifices everything to ensure Bo's happiness. Takes place after Lachlan has been made the new Ash.
1. Chapter 1

Lost Girl was created by Michelle Lovretta and is Copyright © Canwest Global and Prodigy Pictures.

This takes place after Lachlan has been made the new Ash.

* * *

Dyson found the Ash sitting at his desk, seemingly lost in thought. "You wanted to see me?"

Lachlan looked up and smiled, indicating the seat opposite him. The two men sat in silence for several minutes before Lachlan spoke. "When you went to the Norm, you paid a hefty price to help the succubus."

Dyson clenched his fist, "the price was not what I expected."

Lachlan leant forward in his chair, "I can get back what was taken from you."

Thinking about what that would mean for him, for Bo, Dyson eyed the Ash, "what's in it for you?"

The Ash smiled, "I've always liked your straight forward nature."

Silence filled the room as Dyson waited for the details.

"Well I have a little problem in relation to Dr Lewis."

Dyson couldn't hide his surprise, "and you think it's something I can help you with?"

"As you know, Nadia was killed when the compound was bombed. Without my bargaining chip it will be almost impossible to keep Dr Lewis in my service. She has already made it clear she intends to leave."

Dyson was stunned. Getting his love back would be huge, the fact the Ash was willing to arrange it in exchange for the services of a human wasn't logical.

"But don't the previous Ash's belongings automatically pass onto you?"

Lachlan looked annoyed. "He was a fool. The agreement wasn't as watertight as it should have been. It would appear that Dr Lewis was smart enough to have out clauses added to the agreement. One of them being the death of Nadia."

"And you want me to convince her to stay?"

This seemed to amuse Lachlan, "I know you and the doctor don't see eye to eye, but I do know she has a special bond with the succubus."

Dyson squirmed in his seat, he had a feeling her knew where this was going.

"I know you have influence with Bo, she trusts you. You could convince her to approach Dr Lewis for help."

The Ash grinned, "it would appear that the doctor would do anything to help Bo, I'm hoping that would include recommitting herself to me."

Dyson knew there had to be more to it, "why go to all this trouble for a human?"

Leaning back in his chair Lachlan knew that Dyson would agree to help him. There was no way he would turn down the chance to be with the succubus again.

"I've been reviewing our operations. We've been conducting what I believe to be very important experiments, unfortunately so far they have been a dismal failure. I believe Dr Lewis has the skills to make them a success."

This seemed to satisfy Dyson and if he was honest, as long as he got another chance to be with Bo he didn't really care what Lachlan's motives where. "What exactly do you want me to do?"

Lachlan smiled broadly, oh yes, this was going to be his crowning glory. If it meant sacrificing the doctor, so be it.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for reading as always - it's a short chapter but I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Dyson entered the Dal going over what he had discussed with the Ash, they had spent nearly two hours going over everything. Lachlan had detailed his plans for Lauren and what role she would play in the Light Fae and how he thought Bo could be used to persuade the doctor to commit herself.

He still couldn't get his head around the fact Lachlan was putting so much effort into a human. In the end he decided to concentrate on the fact that he'd get his love back as a reward. He and Bo could have a life together.

When he sees Bo sitting at the bar with Kenzi, he knows he made the right decision. Plus, it couldn't hurt to have some brownie points with the new Ash.

Joining the two women, they share several shots. Eventually Bo's curiosity gets the better of her. "So what did the Ash want?"

Dyson decides on the direct approach as he downs a shot, "well Lachlan said that he can arrange for me to get my love back."

There is a moment of silence as Bo and Kenzi take in the news before Bo throws herself at him. "Oh my God, that is amazing."

Kenzi eyes her friends before leaning forward to take another shot from the bar. "What's the catch? Do you have to give him a kidney?"

Bo laughs at her friend as Dyson sets the wheels in motion.

"Well Lachlan has some work that he needs Lauren's help with. If I can persuade Lauren to stay long enough to help him, in return he will arrange for the Norn to return what she took from me."

Kenzi frowns, "Lauren? Why would he get you to ask the Doc to do anything?"

Dyson shrugs, eyeing Bo as he continues, "I don't know, but given that I'm not her favourite person I doubt she will help."

Bo reaches for another shot, "well luckily you know a succubus who is on good terms with Lauren. I'll ask her for you, I know she'll do it as a favour for me."

Dyson throws back another shot to cover his surprise at how easy his plan has come together. Given that Bo has been adamant that the human doctor should have her freedom, he is a little taken back at how easily Bo volunteered to help him.

Rolling the shot glass around on the bar Dyson dared to look forward to a future with Bo.


End file.
